The Joining of Michelle Helena Gordon and Ronald Michael Stoppable
by MacMan3679
Summary: Mr. Ronald Michael Stoppable and Ms. Michelle Helena Gordon request the pleasure of your company while they become joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. Kim Possible will be attending in the role of Best Man/Person, and Dr. Betty Director is the Maid of Honor.


All characters of the show Kim Possible are owned exclusively by Walt Disney studios and Walt Disney, Inc.

* * *

The Joining of Michelle Helena Gordon and Ronald Michael Stoppable

The doors in the back of the sanctuary opened, her eyes moved to the front. The sanctuary was decorated in shades of green and yellow. They had opted for a small ceremony, only close friends and family were invited. Ron Stoppable stood to the right of Rabbi Katz, and to his left stood his best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible. Ron's life creed of 'Never Be Normal,' was in full swing with a woman in the place of Best Man, and acting as his Witness for the _Ketubah_ , altered on the wedding invitations as Best Person.

The hymn of the _Dodi Li_ , began, and the bride started moving toward the man who helped save her soul, and stole her heart while doing it. Immediately in front of her, gliding down the aisle was Dr. Betty Director, acting as her Maid of Honor, and as Witness for the marriage contract. Her oldest brother, Henry was escorting her, to her destiny. She was often awestruck at how close the two of them have become, since she spent years loathing his very presence. Now, only Ron is higher in her heart than her older brother. Her other three brothers, her fraternal twin Marcus, the identical twins Walter and Wilbur having passed their Bar Mitzvah, acting as the second male witnesses to _Ketubah_ , sat in the front pew reserved for family. She smiled warmly at them, as she approached the front, she spent so much time after their parents died blaming them…

Shaking her head to clear it of her negative thoughts, she returned her gaze to the man who was her life now, though he could not see, the love and gratitude that shined in her gorgeous, green-eyes, due to her veil. She could easily see the unconditional love, bottomless respect, and absolute acceptance that he felt for her, reflected in the puppy dog brown windows to his soul. _I'll make sure he knows how grateful I am tonight,_ she mused lasciviously.

They reached the chuppah. They had designed it together to reflect who they were as individuals and as a couple. It was designed as a double arch with two legs; wide enough to surround herself, her beloved and the rabbi, and accented with the greens and yellows of the wedding colors. To save time, the clauses of the contract, the blessings, and the circling, have been combined into one activity. Instead of the traditional groom circling, they had choreographed a bagua routine to reflect the far eastern training that both went through and allow them to in tone, the _Sheva Brachot_ said as personal vows and contract clauses, with the seven circles, they entitled it: Monkey Joins Tiger (קוף מצטרף טייגר).

Ron closes his eyes, extending his left arm, hand in a knife hand formation; Michelle closes her own eyes, mimicking him, the back of their hands connecting them. They move in a precise circle, with their knuckles pressed firmly against each other. They say their blessings in Hebrew together as if in a chant, which was translated by Rabbi Katz into English,"אולי העבר יישאר בעבר, אבל להכין אותנו לעתיד", _Let the past remain in the past, yet prepare us for the future._

They flowed until they were back to back, palms pressed against each other, fingers pointed down, they rotated, eyes now open, facing outward challenging all, "אני אגן עליך מפני כל הסכנות, בתוך ובלי", _I will protect you from all dangers, inside and without._

Flowing until both right hands, grasped the other's right wrists, they looked in each other's eyes, one lustrous mahogany, the other brilliant jade seen through the sheer veil. With practiced and precise steps, especially in a full-length dress, they begin to walk backwards eyes never leaving the other they say, "אני אדריך הצעדים שלך, ואת סומך עליך להנחות שלי", _I will guide your steps, and trust you in my guidance._

Upon reaching the start point of their circle, both whirl in the direction of the spin, coming face to veiled face. Ron reaches up and lifts the veil, from the face of the woman he fell in love with, more than three years ago. Under the veil he finds, verdant skin from the most beautiful face, with satin, black-hair, and the most peaceful smile, he has ever seen. Finally, able to gaze into her eyes, before walking around her twice, still in Hebrew says, "ואני, רונלד מיכאל Stoppable, לתת לך את כל האהבה שלי, הכוח והסמכות כמאסטר האולטימטיבי קוף. על פי תורת משה, ואת הרצון של אלוהים" _I, Ronald Michael Stoppable, give to you all of my love, power and authority as the Ultimate Monkey Master, according to the Law of Moses, and the will of God._

Michelle looks in those eyes, the entrance to her own personal paradise. When they were enemies, he looked at her with fear, never hatred or pity, only fear mixed with a touch of sadness. Now, the love, joy, and peace she sees mean more to her than any material possession she has ever or will ever own. She steps around him twice also, and in Hebrew says, "אני, מישל הלנה גורדון, לתת לך את כל האהבה שלי, כוח וחופש כמו, **Shego**. על פי תורת משה, ואת הרצון של אלוהים." _I, Michelle Helena Gordon, give to you all of my love, power, and freedom as,_ _ **Shego**_ _, according to the Law of Moses, and the will of God._

Together, Ron and Michelle turn and face the Rabbi, even though they have already declared their personal vows and clauses, through the circle ceremony, Rabbi Katz had his own vows to administer. "Do you, Ronald Michael Stoppable, take Michelle Helena Gordon, to be your wife, promising to treasure and keep her, whether in good times or in hardship, and to seek as one with her a life blessed, in harmony with the Law of Moses, and the will of God?"

"I Do," Ron replied, with absolute certainty.

"Do you, Michelle Helena Gordon, take Ronald Michael Stoppable, to be your husband, promising to treasure and keep him, whether in good times or in hardship, and to seek as one with her a life blessed, in harmony with the Law of Moses, and the will of God?"

"I Do," Michelle replied, without an ounce of hesitation.

Rabbi Katz began giving instructions and addressing the congregation, "Tradition says, that wedding bands should be simple and unbroken gold. However, given the unique qualities of our bride and groom, they have crafted their own wedding bands for each other. Ronald, take her right hand and place her ring on her index finger, while saying, 'Behold, you are consecrated to me, with this ring, according to the laws of Moses and the will of God'."

"Behold, you are consecrated to me, with this ring, according to the laws of Moses and the will of God," declared Ron Stoppable, loudly, and joyfully!

The wedding band Ron made for Michelle, aka Shego was crafted from shards of the comet that gave Team Go their powers, since according to her, she never wore rings because her power would melt even titanium. He crafted other pieces of jewelry and gave them to other members of Team Go six months ago, to be sure it was safe for her to wear. The ring had all the properties of a diamond, except that it could be broken in ways that gave it a smooth and unbroken circle, so using a cutting-laser lathe he poured all his love into crafting his lady a ring. On the interior of the band in Hebrew an inscription read: בשביל האלה אמרלד שלי; _For My Emerald Goddess_.

"Michelle, take his right hand and place his ring on his index finger, while saying, 'Behold, you are consecrated to me, with this ring, according to the laws of Moses and the will of God'."

"Behold, you are consecrated to me, with this ring, according to the laws of Moses and the will of God," with a love and gratitude, she felt she would never be able to quench, but which she would give up her life trying!

Michelle was always a brilliant art student, in college she majored in child development, and minored in art, mainly sculpting. Thus, she took a chunk of jade and sculpted it by hand, using her power, into a ring, that was also unbroken and smooth. She also included an inscription in Hebrew, לנצח, מלך הקופים שלי; _Forever, My Monkey King._

Rabbi Katz turned and picked up a glass chalice, filled to the brim with wine. He raised it high, asking God to bless the wine and the drinkers, then presented it to Ron first, who drank exactly half of the contents. Then the rabbi turned the goblet until the area Ron drank from was presented to Michelle, who drained the rest of it. Then the officiant, wrapped the chalice in sacred cloth and presented it to the bride and groom. Ron closed his eyes calling forth his power, when he opened his eyes, instead of the usual brown eyes, she loved, a brilliant azure blazed forth, a cerulean aura surrounded his body, enveloping his arm and hand. At the same time, Michelle called forth the power of the comet, igniting her hands with a verdant glow. Together, Ron and Shego crushed the glass, covered by the cloth with their bare hands, they wadded that glass up as easily as anyone else would a piece of paper. Kim and Betty brought forth together a mezuzah and deposited the extremely fine shards of the chalice. Immediately banishing their power, as their reverence for God demanded that only His power existed within His Temple, they brought their lips together in a passionate yet tender kiss. Rabbi Katz proclaimed, "By the authority vested in me by Yahweh, the nation of Israel, and the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He turned them around, "PRESENTING Mr. AND Mrs. RONALD AND MICHELLE GORDON-STOPPABLE!"

There was a standing ovation as the newlyweds marched down the aisle. Nobody clapped harder or louder than Kim Possible, she was extremely happy for her best friend finding someone who loved him as much or more, than she herself did. Though it never developed into romantic type love, her love for Ron Stoppable eclipses that of her own brothers, and equal only to her love for Ron's other best friend Felix Renton. That it was to her former enemy, did not matter to Kim Possible, if she made him happy, and never hurt him.

* * *

YIHUD

The Newlyweds were alone in their room, which held a love seat. Ronald Gordon-Stoppable sat in the middle, while his new wife Michelle Gordon-Stoppable found his lap quite cozy. They felt that the kiss they had shared right after the breaking glass, was just not enough, and were correcting that over site now. Shego straddled her new husband, knees on either side of his hips, fingers running through his blonde locks. Her lips were glued to his mouth, her tongue exploring his mouth when she stopped and looked in his eyes. She gazed into the eyes of the man, who would father her children.

"Ronnie, may I make a request for the future, whether you accept it or not, I have a gift for you tonight," she asked, pensively?

Ron smiled and reached up to caress her cheek, "You know all you have to do is ask, and if its within my power to accomplish, I'll do my best to fulfill it."

"Okay," she nodded, plucking up her courage, "when we decide to start our family, would you consider naming one of our children, Drew?"

Ron's eyes widen, surprised at first by her request, then as he understood, his eyes filled with warmth and love. "Any child we have, would be lucky to be named after such a brilliant, man of science."

Michelle's heart fluttered when he smiled at her, _God, his smile, always makes me_ want _him, badly. Tonight, I finally get to have him and only him, for the first time with any man, ever. I meant what I said to him, if he had said 'no' it wouldn't have changed a damned thing, as far as I'm concerned._

"Now, what is this gift you wanna give me," he asked curiously?

Michelle Stoppable leaned forward and whispered in his cute, sexy ear, "my virginity."

* * *

I, the author, apologize to the Jewish community, if anything I have written gives offense. It was never my intent to insult the Jewish people, culture, and/or faith, but merely to showcase, the unique personalities of the characters.


End file.
